


Hurt

by shotforthesky



Series: Malec Prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Magnus gets hurt, alec hovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotforthesky/pseuds/shotforthesky
Summary: Prompt #2: Both of them coming back from battle and Magnus gets hurt so Alec takes care of him





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> "I have a malec fic prompt: Both of them coming back from battle and Magnus gets hurt so Alec takes care of him."  
> This takes place in the anticipated battle of 2x20 where malec is going to be a badass battle couple.
> 
> Read on tumblr [here](http://shotfortheskyy.tumblr.com/post/164188884779/i-have-a-malec-fic-prompt-both-of-them-coming)
> 
> I own nothing and all the mistakes are mine.  
> This is kind of canon divergence? (I'm praying Magnus doesn't get hurt so)

_“Magnus!”_ Alec’s cry came from across the beach, desperation in his voice.

Magnus had crumpled to the sand with a shout, magic exploding outward as he did, knocking down Circle members and incinerating demons. Alec was racing down the shore towards him, panic evident on his face. He’d lost his bow somewhere in the chaos and his hands were still tightly clenched around the hilt of his angel blade as he ran, only stopping to cut down Valentine’s men. When he finally got to Magnus, his feet slid in the wet sand and he fell to his knees, hands flying over Magnus as he checked for wounds.

Alec let out a strangled noise when he found blood oozing from the warlock’s side.

“It’s just a scratch, Alexander,” Magnus said, hand pressed to the side of Alec’s neck, “I can take care of it, go help the others.”

They both knew it wasn’t a scratch. Magnus had pulled the blade out of his side minutes before and it was laying next to him, glinting with blood in the sand.

Alec shook his head with vigor, pressing his hands to Magnus’ side with his lips tightly sealed. Alec’s eyes were wide and unfocused, alternating between looking up at the beach, down at his hands, and at Magnus’ face.

“I’m not leaving you, Magnus. Don’t ask me to.” Alec said it so quietly, Magnus almost believed he imagined it. “I have to get you to safety, back to the Institute, to your loft, anywhere.” Alec was looking around frantically before he stripped out of his jacket and pressed it against Magnus’ side.

“Alexander, I’m okay, I can heal it soon,” Magnus said, trying to soothe the shadowhunter.

It didn’t work. Alec had tears gathering in his eyes causing him to blink furiously, desperate to get rid of them. Magnus could feel his hands trembling and then Alec shifted, squatting and wrapping his arm around Magnus’ shoulders.

“I’m going to pick you up.” Alec grabbed Magnus’ hands and pushed them against his wound, “Keep holding pressure.”

Magnus stared at Alec’s face, eyebrows knitting together. He didn’t know why Alec was making this a bigger deal than it actually was, why he had abandoned his duty to fall at Magnus’ side.

He must’ve been saying it out loud because Alec quickly looked at him and lifted him into his arms with a, “We broke up because it was what was best for you as a leader, and I respect that even though it feels like I’ve been stabbed through the heart, but that will never mean I ever want to see you harmed. Magnus, I don’t want to lose you.”

Magnus didn’t reply, he just traced Alec’s deflect rune with his eyes. Alec was rushing away from the battle, fingers digging into Magnus’ legs as he clutched him to his chest. With a wave of his hand, Magnus opened a portal and Alec, after sending him a disapproving look, practically threw them into it, causing them to stumble into the Institute’s infirmary. Alec gently set him down on the nearest bed, pushing him onto his back as he removed his now-bloody jacket from Magnus’ side. The flow of blood had slowed and Magnus raised his hand to remove his jacket and shirt, but Alec had grabbed his hand before he could.

“You need to save your energy, Magnus.”

“I’m the son of a Prince of Hell, darling, I’m okay.”

Alec’s eyes widened in shock but he didn’t comment, only nudged Magnus up as he quickly stripped Magnus’ upper body, throwing the clothes onto the floor behind them.

“I loved that outfit,” Magnus said with a pout, desperate to see Alec smile.

Alec just looked at him for a second before grabbing things from the bedside table, pressing cloths drenched in antiseptic to his wound. Magnus let out a gasp of pain as he felt the stings, hand subconsciously clinging to the sheets underneath him. Once Alec had finished cleaning his injury, he pulled out a suture kit, making quick work of sewing up his side.

“I didn’t know you knew how to do that,” Magnus said, head turned to the side to observe him as he worked.

“Well, if you don’t have a stele, it’s nice to know.”

Magnus nodded and winced again as Alec pressed gauze to his wound and started wrapping his torso. When he finished, he sat back with a shaky breath, hands trembling once more as he stared at them. They were covered in Magnus’ blood.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered, drawing the boy’s attention.

“I need to get cleaned up.”

With that, Alec pushed his chair back and left the room, hands held away from his body. Magnus bit his lip and stared at the ceiling. Alec was back in a matter of minutes, shoulders rigid, hands behind his back. He was closing himself off. Magnus held out his hand, wiggling his fingers so Alec would get the message and touch him.

Alec hesitantly took Magnus’ hand, fingers dancing along the silver rings.

“I love you, Alexander. You have to know that.” Alec nodded, swallowing slowly. “You understand why I did what I did, don’t you? I didn’t want to hurt you but my people have to come first.”

Alec looked at him, head tilted, and he _smiled_. A small tilt of his lips but a smile nonetheless. It made Magnus' heart sing.

“I know, Magnus, it’s one of the things I love about you.” Alec exhaled and intertwined their fingers before bringing it up to his lips, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Magnus smiled at him, rubbing his thumb back and forth against Alec’s, and closed his eyes. When he opened them, this would all be over and he and Alec would be happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> Request stuff or just chat with me on [tumblr](http://shotfortheskyy.tumblr.com/).  
> You can also request prompts in the comments :)  
> (To be honest, you can blame "Hands Tied" by Billy Lockett because that was all I was listening to while writing this.)  
> Totsiens!


End file.
